


Princesses, Pastels, & Panties

by ourcrashdownblue



Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Gentleness, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Dean Winchester, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Dean Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: Deanna has a new idea for a scene with Halloween right around the corner and Castiel is all for it.Or, the one where Castiel gives his beautiful princess the all the love and attention he can.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Princesses, Pastels, & Panties

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday was something, huh?  
> a.) Holy shit.  
> b.) HOLY SHIT.  
> c.) I don't even know what to do with everything that happened n last night's episode.  
> I've had this Work in my Drive for a little bit and after THAT, I just really wanted to put some fluffy, loving, smut out into the world. And honestly, doing the editing for this helped me come down from the high of it all.  
> This may be a little more OOC than some of my other fics but I hope it makes you feel a little better, nonetheless. Hang in there :)  
> Take Care,  
> Blue

“What’s that?” Castiel asks. 

The last splatters of an unusual rainfall for Kansas drip down his trench coat and onto the floor as he steps into the entryway, a canvas grocery bag weighing down each arm. Deanna trails in behind him, a partially-soggy cardboard box tucked under her arm and a grocery bag of her own saddled up on her shoulder. The whistle of the October wind is soon pushed away as Castiel closes the door behind her. With practiced skill they toe-off muddy shoes, turning down the hall to the kitchen. When Deanna still hasn’t said anything Castiel glances over at his wife, silvery droplets of water dripping off soft, sand-colored pixie cut and onto creamy skin. The beginnings of a smile twitch at Castiel’s lips as a twist of her head drops a rogue, dark blonde strand onto her forehead, “Deanna?”

Emerald eyes nervously glance over at him as they set their bags onto the kitchen counters, and an anxious pinkness illuminates her freckled cheeks. She abandons the groceries and shifts the box delicately into her hands.

“Heh,” She begins, “I, uh...I sorta had an idea.”

“Oh?” Castiel stuffs the frozen vegetables away and moves on to the canned goods. Castiel crisscrosses the kitchen...but Deanna still hasn’t moved. Castiel folds up one of the bags and directs his full attention to her. She’s smiling down at the package, her chipped, black nail-polished nails tap an excited beat on one of the box's edges. Castiel’s smile grows slightly wider.

“So...” She bites at her plush bottom lip before meeting his gaze head on, “it’s an idea for a scene…”

“A scene?” Castiel blinks, his brow arching, “What did you have in mind?”

Deanna shuffles on her feet, her usual confident, take-no-prisoners nature suddenly seems eclipsed by shyness and she rushes to add, “It’s just...fuck, it sounds stupid but...I thought it’s something we could try? I guess with Halloween and everything, I figured...it might be a fun thing. While I’m, y’know... _little_ ,” Deanna’s words are spiraling down in volume, and despite the casual shrug she gives, Castiel knows better, “But if you don’t like it, o-or aren’t into it I could still return it--”

“Deanna?” Her eyes are a wide mix of nervous and hopeful, but she doesn’t make a move to open the box. Castiel sets the canvas bag he’d long since emptied onto the counter and closes the distance between them in two steps. Her grin slowly returns as Castiel tucks a sopping lock behind her ear, his thumb grazing over the skull earcuff she’s wearing. He presses a chaste kiss to her square jaw, resting his hands gently on her lithe hips, “Just show me what’s in the package, love. You know I’m always open to talking about new things.”

“Yeah?” She asks. Castiel tilts her chin ever so slightly and delivers a soft kiss to her plush lips. She tastes like that apple pie flavored lip balm that’s always tucked in the pocket of her leather jacket and the smell of fresh flowers from the supermarket still clings to her. It all makes up an intoxicating haze Castiel could lose himself in. She’s smiling against his lips when he draws back.

“Of, course, Deanna,” Castiel chuckles, “And now I _really_ must know what it is.”

She returns his quick kiss with one of her own and slips out from under his palms to grab a pair of scissors out of the drawer. With her back to him, Castiel hears the tear of packing tape and shifting of cardboard flaps, “I got no clue if this will get your engine going, Cas, but…” Castiel takes a half step toward her but she moves her shoulders to block his view, “Nu-uh, no peeking, dude.”

Castiel playfully rolls his eyes though he’s aware she can’t see it. Little sparks of arousal light up in his stomach when the crinkle of--what he assumes is--plastic packaging gives way to the soft, staticky sound of Deanna’s hands brushing over fabric. There’s a few more seconds of rustling and Castiel feels his cock twitch solely from the anticipation of it all. Deanna hasn’t had a bad scene idea yet in the few years since they started playing with dom/sub dynamics, so the odds are in Castiel’s favor for whatever she has in mind.

“Alright, big guy,” Deanna glances over her shoulder once more before seeming to unfold whatever the item is, “Don’t laugh.”

She slowly turns to face him, before letting the rest of the item unfurl.

Whoa.

She’s draped a long dress over her frame. As Castiel absorbs all the details, he feels the heat of Deanna’s expectant eyes on him. The dress is bright in exaggerated pastel purples and pinks with meshy, decorative flowing arms attached to capped sleeves that remind him of the material florists wrap bouquets in. Pink ribbons crisscross the bodice down from the middle of a wide collar that extends to sleeves. If Castiel had to guess, the collar will leave Deanna’s sharp freckled collarbones bare. At the waist, where the flowing skirt meets the pink ribbons, a plastic cameo with a cartoon princess completes the costume. And, swinging from Deanna’s fingertips is a glimmering, plastic tiara. The front pattern seeming to twist into a bedazzled heart with swirls. 

With a bashful smile, and cheeks still a faint blush to match the dress, Deanna tentatively places the tiara atop her short hair.

“Sexy, right?” she says with a waggle of her brows.

“Wait…” Castiel squints at the plastic cameo depicting a blonde princess with a green reptile on her shoulder, “Is she from…?”

“ _Tangled_ , yeah,” Deanna beams, glancing down at the piece of plastic, “Rapunzel kicks ass.”

“You know that costume isn’t very representative of the real monarchical title,” Castiel says, though, from the coy grin on Deanna’s face, he can tell he’s not hiding his own smile very well. 

“Don’t be like that,” she smirks with a little wriggle of her divine hips, “What do ya say, sweetheart? Can I be your princess for Halloween?” 

She wants to be a princess. _His_ princess.

Castiel gulps as heat creeps up his neck, “I think that can be arranged.”

~

Fortunately, Halloween falls on a Saturday this year. Castiel is more than a little relieved that he won't have to try to fill out forms, answer important emails, or talk to clients while also imagining a million little vignettes of how tonight’s scene will go. And the extra shower time in the morning to help take the edge off is nothing short of a godsend so Castiel doesn't have a premature misfire the first he sees his girl in that dress.

Since they decided that their sexy Halloween plans were going to wait for the evening as a little bit of a tease for them both, their whole morning and afternoon are reserved for a scary movie marathon. The movies alternate between the psychological thrillers Castiel loves to analyze afterward and the slashers Deanna can’t get enough of--and it certainly doesn’t hurt that every time the haunted scarecrow or werewolf or serial killer starts hacking into someone Deanna curls up a little closer to Castiel with a glare that dares him to say anything about it. Castiel ever does, just pulls her in closer.

When lunch time rolls around, they order a pizza and crack open the family-sized bags of Halloween candy and feast like royalty, getting high on the holy combination of sugary and savory junk. The afternoon movies follow much the same pattern except that the hills of candy wrappers start to morph into a mini Everest. After the credits have rolled for the final movie in their queue and Castiel feels adequately tided over on his horror fix for another year, they set about fixing dinner. He feels a little lazier than usual, but the dregs of tiredness quickly start to dissolve as they shuffle around the kitchen, making dinner together, and his brain starts to recall what’s in store for him and his baby girl tonight. Dinner somehow feels like the longest part of their day despite the hours of movies they just sat through. Over their salads and sandwiches Castiel catches Deanna’s glimmering eyes and the blush that blooms on her cheeks every time he meets her lingering gaze. With every bite she takes, Deanna starts shifting more in her seat and taking smaller and smaller nibbles. Her nose scrunches more as she chews, her eyes glancing innocently around, and Castiel watches as his Little Girl starts to rise to the surface. 

Castiel tosses his napkin onto his plate once he’s finished and Deanna’s whole body perks up. She makes to get up and follow his lead though a quarter of her food has yet to be eaten.

Castiel stills her movements with a hand gently cupped around the back of her head, “Sweetheart?”

The shiver Castiel feels go through her at the endearment has goosebumps breaking out across his arms.

“Yes, Daddy?” She replies, voice demure and eyes shining up. No matter how many times they initiate a scene, Castiel still has a moment of pure elation like he’s being handed the key to Heaven on a silver platter.

“I know you’re excited,” His voice feels thicker in his throat and in the air, taking up space that Deanna’s higher pitch leaves void, “but I want all of those grapes gone before you’re allowed to put your plate away, alright? We had a lot of junk food today so it’s important we eat all of our healthy food, too.”

Castiel drops a small kiss at the crown of her head and steps into the open doorway of the kitchen, leaving no room for argument. He hears her impatient sigh as he leaves and can’t help but smile to himself. As Castiel starts running the water for the few dishes stacked up at the sink, he glances through the doorway to check Deanna’s progress. Antsy fingers roll the grapes around on her plate but at least there are significantly fewer of them now.

As Castiel sets the last dish in the drying rack, he hears the scrape of a dining room chair and then Deanna is at his side with a nearly empty plate and an anticipating grin lighting up her features. Castiel takes her plate with a soft smile, shucking the food, and plopping the dish into the soapy water. As he washes the plate and then utensils, Castiel sees Deanna shuffle in place out of the corner of his eye, then two familiar arms are wrapping around his waist from the side and Deanna’s soft cheek is nuzzling into the round of his shoulder.

Castiel chuckles, “Hello, baby girl. Do you need some attention?”

“Yes, please,” she sighs, her breath warm puffs of air on his shirt collar. He rinses the final items, twisting his head to drop a kiss at her temple.

‘Have you had a fun Halloween so far, sweetheart?”

She nods, “I liked watching movies with you--even if they were really, really scary.”

“Those movies were rather scary, weren’t they? Well, I’m glad you had a fun day with Daddy. You know I love whenever we get to spend so much time together.”

Castiel sets everything in the drying rack and pats his hands on the towel draped over his opposite shoulder before turning in Deanna’s arms to face her. The soft point of her nose finds its way to the crook of his neck and Castiel feels her melt against his chest.

“Me, too, Daddy,” she chirps.

He slides his hands just under the hem of the loose t-shirt she borrowed from him. Knowing their two distinct scents are all mixed up in this one garment has something deep and instinctual starting to rumble low in his hips. Castiel’s palms settle over the lines of her hips, his thumbs stroking small circles there. The little shimmy she does to feel his hands follow has a bubble of laughter falling from his lips. Castiel draws back enough to see her face. He dots each dip and soft slope of her features with a smattering of kisses until she’s giggling and squirming in his hold.

“No more kisses! No more kisses, Daddy!” her laughter-weakened hands cupping his face and trying to push him away, “Tickles, Daddy...”

“But I adore giving my little girl kisses,” Castiel says in a mock whine, finally ceasing his attack and nuzzling into the hands still light and warm around his jaw. He turns and kisses each palm and is rewarded with an affectionate squish of his cheeks followed by an equally affectionate but shy kiss at the corner of his mouth, “Are you excited to dress up like a princess, love?”

“Yeah!” Deanna exclaims, green pools glancing shyly down, “And--And I really like the crown. It’s sparkly and has a heart!”

“Indeed. Your dress and crown _are_ very pretty,” Castiel chuckles, “And if you’re going to be the princess, who should Daddy pretend to be?”

She gives a teasing roll of her eyes as though the answer should be obvious by now, “You’re gonna be the prince, Daddy! Every princess has a prince who kisses her and dances with her and loves her lots and lots.”

“Well, I certainly do love you ‘lots and lots,’” Castiel delicately lifts her chin and traces his thumb over her jaw’s edge, “Are you ready to go upstairs and put your pretty dress on now?”

“Yeah!” she bobs in place, eyes glowing with uninhibited excitement. Castiel releases his hold on her, nudging her shoulder toward the doorway and giving her butt a little pat, “Well you better get going then, my princess.”

~

The spare hand towels and squeeze-tube of lube are sitting neatly and unobtrusively on the nightstand near Castiel, a larger, fluffy towel spread out over the edge of the bed for later. It’s a little sparse compared to the handful of toys they often use in a scene but Deanna had been adamant about being able to put a more direct focus on the dress so they had decided to go with the basics tonight. Castiel certainly is not one to complain if his baby girl wants to come from her Daddy’s touch alone. Even the thought has a new wave of throbs settling between his legs.

Castiel’s leaning against the wall listening to Deanna get ready, muttering to herself as one thing or another goes wrong and needs fixing. The creak of the master bathroom door pulls him from his thoughts and Castiel pushes away from where he’s standing.

The warm glow of the bedside lamp is the only thing that illuminates the room, casting his baby in buttery light. The dress sits delicately on her frame, only slightly loose in the bodice but curving the rest of her into an hourglass figure. His guess had been right before--the dress’s loose sleeve caps lace her upper arms like lights on a Christmas tree, displaying the delectable lines of her collarbones in perfect contrast to the flowy nature of everything else. Like the sticky sweet cherry on top of the sundae, the silver tiara is gracefully nestled into dark blonde hair, shimmering, and catching the light like Deanna’s pearly grin. She’s the picture of innocence and purity.

A living, breathing temptation.

“Deanna,” Castiel obliterates the distance between them, taking his baby’s soft hands in his own and holds them out to the sides to get a better look at her, “You look beautiful, love. Do your best princess twirl for Daddy so I can see the back, too,” Castiel lifts her hand above her head and she smiles proudly as she spins in place. 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” A blush that highlights her freckles stains her cheeks. Castiel is only human and can’t help but draw her in close and press their lips gently together. 

“I love it, sweetheart. Such an enchanting princess.”

Castiel guides his baby girl’s arms up to wrap around his neck, his own hands feeling every stitch of dress as he slides them down to rest lightly on her waist. Instantly, her head tucks in against him, right where she belongs, and Castiel begins to sway their bodies in place to a gentle, silent song.

“‘M _your_ princess, Daddy,” She adds, nuzzling against the crook of his neck, “Only Daddy’s princess.”

Chuckling, Castiel threads deft fingers into sandy locks, and cradles her head to look up at him, “Always my good little princess, aren’t you?” He captures her lips once again, nibbling and laving tiny kitten licks wherever he can, “So good for Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Deanna’s breath is shaky where it rushes out against his cheeks. Her eyes are dark pools framed in thin, matching stripes of green. Her hands have slipped down to his shirt, bunching fists in the fabric as if she can meld their bodies into one simply by pulling him in close enough. Her bottom lip has turned a bitten-red as she worries it between her teeth.

“Of course, love,” Castiel smiles. Deanna whimpers and pulls at his t-shirt. A little throb radiates out from his cock and he shivers, “Even little girls have to use their words, though,” Castiel tucks a defiant strand behind her ear, “If you want Daddy to do something you need to ask nicely, sweetheart.”

Deanna squirms a little in his arms and pulls at his t-shirt again.

“Want you to touch me, Daddy,” she says, far from subtle in her pout.

Castiel tsks, giving a firm pat to his princess’s ass in admonishment. She squeaks and all traces of brattiness seem to dissolve from her system, “I said to ask _nicely_ , princess. I know princesses have better manners than that.”

“Ple--” Deanna swallows thickly and her round eyes look up from under naturally abundant lashes, “Please touch me, Daddy?”

Castiel’s hands slip to her supple ass, lightly massaging each cheek to get her blood pooling, “That’s much better. Good girl.”

Her eyes flutter shut, and a sharp gasp escapes her lips as Castiel draws her hips to his. He feels her excitement through the layers of fabric between them where it presses into his hip. Perfection.

Kneading at the cushy flesh beneath his palms, Castiel utilizes each squeeze to rock against one another. He places a butterfly kiss to each closed eyelid and feels himself sinking into the unbridled love shining through her gaze when she finally opens her eyes again.

Kissing the shell of her ear, he whispers, “Have you ever touched your special princess place, love?”

Her grip on his t-shirt tightens and her gaze falls bashfully down, “Princesses aren’t supposed to touch themselves, Daddy. Even if it feels really, _really_ good.”

“You didn’t answer his question, Deanna,” he says with an amused, arched brow.

His baby’s cheeks burn once again and she nods her head slowly, “It just felt so good, Daddy.”

“I’m sure it did, princess. Has anyone else ever touched you?” Castiel rolls his hips forward, humming at the relief of friction as they press into each other. Deanna’s eyes roll back, her own body giving a little, involuntary thrust into the sweet feeling.

“Daddy!” She gasps, eyes going wide and she whispers, “Of course not! Nobody but the prince is supposed to touch me... _there_.”

“It is fortunate that I’m your prince then, isn’t it, baby girl?” Castiel teases, “That way I can take good care of my princess. Turn around for Daddy.”

With quick obedience, Deanna whirls around in the circle of his arms. A deep moan rumbles out of him when his princess wriggles her ass against the ache pressing against the zipper of his jeans, Castiel tightens his grip on her hips to hold her still. He can’t have much more of that if he wishes to last long enough to bury himself inside her.

She tilts her head to the side as Castiel lines her neck in nibbles that leave dainty pink marks in their wake. 

“I love your kisses, Daddy,” Deanna sighs, overlapping his hands where they rest just above the plastic cameo.

Castiel’s heart squeezes in under his ribs, “Oh?”

“Yeah, your kisses make me feel all safe and tingly. I really like ‘em.”

He smiles into the smooth skin of her neck, “That’s what Daddy’s here for--to give you all the kisses you want.”

One hand sneaks down along the unseen ‘V’ of her hips until it caresses the heated line resting just below her belly button. Deanna moans a surprised hum, her head falling back to Castiel’s shoulder.

“ _Daddy_.”

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Castiel flexes his palm, giving her teasing squeezes that have his baby girl pushing up into his hand, “Daddies and princes like to make their babies feel good.”

His own hips start rutting against the back of her skirts until his clothed hardness with the sinful curve of her ass. The inevitable way Deanna _still_ makes Castiel’s whole body feel like a live wire never ceases to amaze him. 

A breathy whine trickles from his princess’s lips when Castiel’s hand travels even lower to the warmth of her thigh and he starts to draw the billowing fabric of the skirt up. Inch by inch Castiel scrunches the material into his palm, exposing silky, light-colored legs to the warmth of the room. His princess shivers against his chest as the chiffon glides over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Deanna’s hand reaches up and threads into his hair, tugging his head in even closer.

“Daddy?” the rich roughness of her voice sends a fiery pulse straight to Castiel’s cock, “Can I have more kisses, please?”

“Of course, princess,” He resumes his ministrations on the delicate column of her neck, his tongue darting out for tiny tastes of her throat. His brain is reeling with the heady taste of skin and the sight of her lacy panties now revealed to his eyes, “ _Deanna_ , love.”

Unable to resist, Castiel cups her over the delicate lace where she’s searing hot and straining under his palm. As he caresses with gentle rubs, his thumb strokes the over the wet patch covering the sensitive tip of her sex. His fervent kisses get sloppy, but there’s only so much a person can multitask without becoming distracted.

“More, Daddy...” Deanna whimpers, thighs starting to quiver in anticipation, “More, _please_!” 

“That’s my good girl. Thank you for using your manners, princess,” he says, “Asking so nicely for me.”

Without further preamble, Castiel slips his fingertips under the hem of the panties, teasing the hot, velvety skin below with feather-light touches. A desperate sound tumbles from Deanna’s lips, her hips keening into his touch. She squirms in place and his throbbing length gets some much-appreciated attention. She whines when, after only a few moments, Castiel draws his hand away again.

“No, no, no,” she murmurs, hips trying to chase his retreating fingers, “Daddy...please…”

Castiel hugs her even tighter and kisses the shell of her ear as he straightens up, letting the bunched gown fall back into place, “Shh, princess. Daddy’s not going anywhere. I promise your prince will take very good care of you, alright?”

Deanna whimpers but nods her head nonetheless, “Okay, Daddy."

“Good girl,” In as smooth a motion as possible, Castiel pivots the both of them to face the edge of their bed, centered in front of the fluffy towel. He kisses her temple, the plastic of the tiara tickling the side of his head, “You know what else good princesses do, baby? When their prince really, really wants to show how much they love them?” Castiel firmly bends Deanna forward until she falls against the bed on her forearms, her breath inhaling sharply, “They present their nice, tight holes to their princes.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Deanna moans on a long note. 

“So divine, my princess,” she wriggles her ass enticingly as Castiel pushes the gown gently up to her waist, displaying her lace covered ass to his eyes and his eyes only. Like coming home from far away, his hands caress the smooth jut of her cheeks, tracing the secret freckles that dot her skin here too. Castiel has had the honor of memorizing her constellations, but the tremble of her legs with each touch is something of which he’ll never grow tired. Leaning in, he wraps his arms around Deanna and kisses at the base of her neck. He savors the breathy noises falling from her lips, “Are you going to be good for Daddy?”

His cock slots perfectly in her crease, rutting against her, Castiel lets a litany of whispered praises fall from his tongue. She grinds back against him and Castiel sees white for a moment.

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Deanna begs, “Want my prince to take care of me.”

This woman will be the death of him.

Castiel growls in her ear before pushing himself upright again. Blindly grabbing the purple and white tube off the nightstand, he impatiently unscrews the cap and squeezes a sizeable amount of the silicone-based liquid onto his fingertips. He haphazardly shoves the panties down to her mid-thigh, trapping her legs in the way Deanna’s said gives her the same tingles as a pair of handcuffs. Castiel spreads her cheeks with his other hand, dusky pink hole fluttering at the sudden exposure, “Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. Can you hold yourself wide open for Daddy?” Immediately, Deanna drops to her chest and grabs handfuls of plump flesh, spreading herself for him without hesitation, “Good girl.”

Castiel brushes around her rim, drawing circles and figure-eights until the tight muscle is sopping wet and he can hear Deanna panting. 

“Please…” she breathes.

Castiel prods the first finger at her too-tight entrance. Kissing the small of her back and stroking the soft curve of her thigh, he says, “I need you to relax, princess. Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you,” A shudder rolls through her, clenching around his finger before the muscles melt. He dots each hand clutching herself with a kiss, “There we go, love. Your prince is gonna make you feel so good.”

His finger slides in more easily this time, giving a few testing thrusts before Castiel starts to finger her in earnest. She’s smooth as silk and so hot it makes his blood boil. His still-trapped length twitches impatiently.

When all Castiel hears are happy little gasps huffing from Deanna’s mouth, he carefully begins sliding in his second finger beside the first. Deanna’s breath hitches and her hole flutters magnificently around his digits. He’s lost count of how many thrusts they’re at when he finally crooks his fingers and grazes over the spot that has Deanna crying out against the bedspread. Castiel pummels the nub with every inward stroke, his fingers starting to scissor and stretch in tandem. Time stretches and contracts like dripping caramel, but at some point, his two fingers meet little resistance and merely glide through her channel. 

“How are you doing, princess?” Castiel asks, slowing down his movements to give her a moment to catch her breath.

“ _Auuhhh_ , Daddy,” she exclaims and he chuckles, “Want you inside me, Daddy! Need it...please?”

“Not yet, baby girl, I’m still going to give you two more fingers before I let you take my cock.”

She whines, squirming on the bed and trying to wriggle back, sucking his fingers in deeper.

“But, _Daddy_ ,” she says, “I’m ready, I’m ready, I promise!”

Castiel smiles at the petulant side-eye she’s giving him over her shoulder and kisses one of her plump ass cheeks, “No, sweetheart. Daddy gets to decide when you’re ready. Since nobody’s ever touched your special princess place, I’m going to make sure your beautiful little hole is nice and loose and ready to take Daddy. Is that understood, princess?”

With a raised brow, Castiel snaps the band of the panties for emphasis. Her hole squeezes like a vice around his fingers before going loose again. She shudders and nods, cheek pink and exquisite.

“Yes, Daddy,” she finally says.

“That’s my good girl,” Castiel praises, starting his fingers into a steady thrust once again. 

His hips seek friction against the back of her thigh and Castiel groans as sparks light up behind his eyelids. He teases over her p-spot with each thrust but never lingers. In no time at all, his baby girl is trying to push back and take more of his digits again. Stilling hips with his free hand, Castiel leans over his baby’s back and whispers, “Now good princesses use their manners, don’t they, baby girl?”

Deanna whimpers, “Please, Daddy. Please. Want you to fuck my special princess place!”

“That’s my girl,” Castiel smiles, dotting her cheek with a kiss.

Drawing his fingers back out, he slathers on another generous coat of lube. Pushing the extra lube in, Castiel give her two more teasing slides to be sure that every inch of her is completely slick. Castiel shoves down his zipper, tugging his jeans and boxers just past his sensitive areas. The last squirt of lube goes into his hand this time, and Castiel doesn't waste much time coating himself up. The cool slip-slide of his fist feels like drinking water in a desert. A groan from deep in his chest bubbles out and Castiel squeezes the plump flesh of Deanna’s thigh.

A little whimper brings me out of his trance. Deanna’s lips are gently parted, eyes wide and fixed on his stroking hand. 

“Daddy, please…”

Castiel drops one last kiss to the pearly bump of her tailbone, “Shhh, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. Settling between her spread legs, Castiel’s knees nudge her calves just the slightest bit more open. He guides his slick tip to her entrance, drawing tiny, teasing circles in the lube. Her pink rim flutters and her hips squirm back for more. Just as she is opening her mouth in what Castiel’s sure will be a plea, he slides into her, popping the head just past her clenching ring of muscle. Fireworks pop in his belly and his eyes roll back in relief.

“ _Da--_ ” Deanna groans, searing heat spasming around him.

“Oh my... _Deanna_ ,” Castiel sighs. His hips give a small roll, working the tip a little way further before drawing back and repeating the motion, “So amazing, princess. You take me so well--so nice and wet for me.”

“Daddy-- _mmmm_ …”

“Good girl, just like that,” slowly, Castiel works his way deeper inside her. Her body feels boneless as his length is sucked in by her greedy hole, “Do you think you can take all of me, sweetheart?”

Deanna has happily taken his cock and a dildo at the same time on more than one occasion, so Castiel already knows the answer. But the cute little whimper his princess does accompanied by a shake of her head has his balls tightening up even more.

“I-I don’t know, Daddy,” Deanna says. Castiel pushes a little further and she shivers, eyes half-lidded, “T-Too big for my special p-princess place…”

Castiel brushes a sweaty lock of hair off her forehead and inches his thrusts even deeper. She gasps and one of her hands drops away from spreading herself, scrambling back to find his own. Castiel entwines their fingers and strokes the back of her hand with his thumb, “You can do it, love. You’re already doing so well for me. Daddy believes in you.”

The distressed whine Deanna lets out is so realistic and, for a minute, Castiel almost forgets that they ’re scening. His hips slow down and Castiel has to stop himself from immediately pulling out so as not to give her any sort of mental whiplash. The spell is broken, however, when she starts pushing back against him, sighing, and moving her own hips to take more.

Castiel kisses their joined hands and, with an unbridled moan, he bottoms out in his princess. Heat and the tacky air has a fine sheen of sweat settling on his skin. Sliding his arms down to her torso, Castiel wrap himself around Deanna. Kissing at the soft skin of her neck where his face is buried, he gives both of them a moment to adjust.

“Such a good girl for me, princess,” Castiel whispers between kisses, “You make Daddy feel so good…”

Her pert ass nudges against his hips, and a growl breaks past his lips at the friction.

“Move, Daddy. Please,” Deanna says, “Wanna feel you moving inside me…”

Castiel’s cock twitches where he’s sheathed in her and his body loses its last threads of patience. Fingers digging in where Castiel clutches her ribs, Castiel slams into her in one smooth thrust that leaves them both groaning and a little shaky. His hips snap forward in deep, measured movements. Castiel sets a slow, harsh rhythm just the way Deanna likes, knocking her breath away with each thrust. Heat tingles at the base of his spine as his hands trail down over the bunched-up fabric of her dress. His fingers sneak up under the fluffy layers until I’m skimming the smooth expanse of her stomach. She shudders, crying out when his fingertips first brush over her throbbing sex. Castiel swirls his fingers near her slit, brushing her slick down the underside’s thick vein.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” His fist wraps around her, moving in quick, slippery strokes. Deanna trembles, hips stuttering between pushing back onto his cock and moving into his hand. A choked moan vibrates through her back and against his chest.

“Da-- _auhh_ ,” Castiel nips and licks at her shoulders, “Daddy…”

Her hips squirm back and forth, motions losing pace and growing frantic.

“Are you close, baby girl?” Castiel asks, nibbling the delicate skin behind her ear, “Are you going to be a good princess and come with Daddy’s cock buried inside you? Hmm?”

Deanna nods frantically, a litany of incoherent mumbles dripping from her lips. Castiel tilts the angle of his hips ever so slightly--

“ _Daddy!_ ” Deanna screams.

Castiel smirks against her skin, hammering relentlessly at that familiar place inside her that rips the most beautiful noises from her throat. Little _‘unh, unh, unh’_ sounds punch out of her with every rough brush against her p-spot as her white knuckles grasp the bedspread on either side of the towel. Electricity is coiling low in his abdomen, the tingling of his spine settling at the root of his cock. He won’t last much longer at this rate.

With renewed urgency, Castiel speeds up the slick hand wrapped around her until Deanna is a debauched wreck. Her hand reaches back and fists his hair, keeping his sloppily kissing mouth on her neck.

“ _DaddyDaddyDaddy!_ ” she finally cries, pulsing against his palm and spilling over his stripping hand. Castiel’s mumbling words that are bypassing his brain and falling straight from his lips as her ungodly tight hole clenches and spasms around him. A low cry is pulled from his lungs as his cock finally pulses inside her, the sparkling waves of his orgasm crash through him, making his body feel like one large heart, throbbing with each beat. His hips jerk in place, buried in her searing heat as they ride their waves together.

Seconds then minutes go up in ribbons as the world feels blurry and much too bright. Castiel buries his face in the crook of her neck, just breathing in the smell of her sweat and spicy shampoo. Once the last few shivers of aftershocks ripple through Deanna’s body, she melts like hot fudge onto the towel below her. They both wince when Castiel eventually pulls their sensitive bits gently apart.

Most of his half-naked body covers hers, though Castiel somehow has the mental clarity to roll most of his weight to her side. Her features are slack, eyes fluttered shut and a blissed out ‘O’ curving her scarlet lips. His thumbs trace the apples of her cheeks that glow with an equally rosy flush. She keens into his touch, humming and lazily scooching closer.

“How did that feel, princess?” Castiel asks, voice a low whisper given their proximity.

“Mmm,” she hums, hazy green eyes flashing open with a shy conspiratorial smile, “Really, really good, Daddy,” she giggles

“Yeah?” Castiel grins back. Leaning in, Deanna meets his lips halfway in a gentle kiss that goes on forever. Each little sigh or content grunt that passes from her lips to his has warmth of an entirely different kind rippling through his body.

With the edges of fog almost entirely receded from his brain, Castiel rolls onto his back and pulls his baby girl to rest over top of him. He plucks the tiara from her hair and stretches over to set it on the nightstand.

Castiel's sweaty, sticky hands roam over the purple and pink dress that feels oddly nice against his bear skin. His fingers play over her crease, muscles jumping in their wake. Deanna takes in a shaky breath and nuzzles into the dip of his throat. Her rim is hot and puffy under his fingertips, smeared and tacky with lube. She shivers at the feather-light touch, pushing minutely back against it. Castiel inches down to her upper legs, pulling the twisted panties up her smooth thighs until they sit perfectly on her hips. He kneads over the lace-covered valley of her cheeks, palming until a mix of lube and his come squishes through the dainty fabric. The obscene sound it makes has both of giving a valiant twitch where their sexes are squashed between their stomachs.

“What do you think, princess?” Castiel noses at the curve of her jaw, pressing a chaste kiss to the bolt of it, “Is it time to get cleaned up and share a few more kisses before bed?”

There’s a playful lilt to her voice as she says, “...Can I have another piece of Halloween candy before I brush my teeth?”

“I suppose...” Castiel pretends to mull it over, “that sounds like a fair deal.”

“Two pieces?” she asks oh-so innocently. Smirking, Castiel rubs his ticklish stubble against her neck until Deanna is giggling and squirming.

“Hmm…” he laughs, “Should my princess get another piece of candy?”

“Please, Daddy,” she giggles. Pulling back, she props up on her forearms like a lion cub that wants to play-fight.

“ _Technically_ , it is a holiday,” Castiel acquiesces. Her green eyes sparkle with playfulness. Before she can even open her mouth to ask for a third piece, Castiel gives a warning squeeze to the sticky mess of her panties, “That will be all, princess. We’ve both had enough junk food today and two pieces of candy is more than enough right before bed. I don’t want my baby girl getting an upset tummy.

Another dark flash of arousal twinkles in her eyes and she licks her lips, ass flexing under his palms. Maybe they’ll be taking a longer shower than Castiel thought…

With a coy smile slowly spreading over her face, Deanna dips down to press a teasingly innocent kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re the best prince ever, Daddy.”

_**~ Fin ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope You enjoyed this little fic!! I know that this Mutli-Dimensional Wavelength series was intended to explore Castiel in different gender identities but this story just worked better in my head to have Dean as the trans* character :) I'd love to hear from you in the comments <3 Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
